Oh the Joys of Art
by Fushichou Ryuu
Summary: "Herbivore, is that chicken scratch?" Tsuna rolled his eyes, "No, this is art!" (ON HIATUS)


**Disclaimer: Snorts **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I'm not making any money from this fanfiction. However if I did own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it would be a Tuna harem :P

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** This WILL be Shounen ai, therefore if it's not your cup of tea, then please for your good and mine, leave.

Hello you lovers of Shounen ai and perhaps more, just saying, this is like a little test run for this one plot bunny that kept bugging me. This is slight AU as although Tsuna is not part of the Mafia, Reborn's still his tutor. There will be some OCs but they won't be too relevant to the story line. Please tell me if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes my spell check didn't catch. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Tsuna here. Now to start off, I would like to announce a very important life lesson that many people should keep in mind. _Little kids are creepy_. Okay, I'm exaggerating. Only some little kids are creepy. But _especially_ the ones in my art class.

My story starts on a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were chirping, the eggs were sizzling, and a certain brown haired teenager was sleeping peacefully in his bed… but not for long.

SMACK!

A loud and _totally_ manly screech ripped throughout the streets of Namimori with a resounding "Hieeee!"

And the peaceful morning was broken.

* * *

"Mou~ Reborn, it's Sunday, give me break already!"

Now, Tsuna would not normally talk to his sadistic tutor in such a way, in fact, he would've been utterly horrified had he been thinking at the time. Well since he was Dame-Tsuna and because he'd just woke up, his little conscience fairies were still dancing in circles from Reborn's last kick to the head, causing his brain to remove the filter between it and Tsuna's mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna…" A vein popped, and Tsuna froze. That voice was never good. In his mind, Tsunayoshi quickly evaluated his escape routes. Window open? Check. Door unlocked? Check. Angry tutor blocking said exits? Check. _'Wait, what?!'_ A second before he blacked out, Sawada Tsunayoshi vowed to create a secret underground tunnel.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, o- OW! Would you mind being careful with that thing?!"

Needless to say, Tsuna was in pain. Great pain. And the constant prodding from Doctor Shamal's cotton swabs was definitely not helping it ease any. _'Then again, what else _was_ I expecting from a perverted doctor who was only dedicated to treating girls?' _Even though it hurt, Tsuna managed a small glare at the man, who in turn, snorted.

"Well, kid, if you still have the energy to complain, then you're good to go, chop chop, make way for the beautiful ladies."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before limping out the door.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna winced. _'So loud… and I just woke up too! Didn't even get to have breakfast.' _He let out a small sigh before turning around. "Good morning Gokudera- san."

The silver haired youth towered over Tsuna with a smile that showed all his pearly whites. "Morning Juudaime! The Tenth's mom sent me over here to pick you up. She said you'd be hungry so here's breakfast!"

Tsuna's stomach growled loudly at the word "breakfast", and his face quickly began to turn red. "T-Thanks Gokudera- san."

Gokudera gave another blinding smile. "Anything for the Tenth."

Tsuna returned the smile with one of his own affectionate ones before proceeding to stuff down his food. He didn't notice the way Gokudera's cheeks turned pink.

* * *

After returning home, Tsuna flopped onto his bed so he could continue his hibernation. _'Finally, some peace.' _(Who are we kidding? This is Dame-Tsuna we're talking about, so, obviously, there's no such thing as peace.) His eyes were about to shut, but not before he noticed a small white slip of paper on his desk. _'Huh, that wasn't there before.'_ Tsuna moved stealthily over towards the piece paper, well, as stealthily as Tsuna could (which meant tripping over at least 10 times) and picked it up. His eye was already twitching before he even finished the letter.

_Dame- Tsuna,_

_ Since it appears that you tend to get lazy during the summer, I have signed you up for an art class. You will go there everyday from 2:30 to 4:30. Leon will be monitoring you closely so that you do not skip. Have fun~ _

_ Reborn_

_Thud_. And for the second time that day, Tsuna fainted.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. If you guys liked it, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^ R and R please


End file.
